In those times
by Seikina25
Summary: He looks up to the sky and finally noticed that the rain is falling. Gray clouds overcast the sky and rain seemed to have no signs of stopping. The sky looked like it is crying with him, joining him in his sorrow, in his lost.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, please don't leave me…Arthur, please…" a voice was heard. The owner of it is obviously sobbing or full on crying by now.

In that garden. The very same place where they met, where they became a couple and…now, where the parting they don't want to go through is right there. Not one of them have any choice. It was all fixed. One had to die, that was it. And clearly, Alfred, who the voice belongs to, is not the one to die. It is Arthur.

"Alfred…" muttered the brit. He is having a hard time speaking. His throat almost being constricted by the thick blood threatening to be coughed all out. The stab wound is on his stomach. It was deep and the liquid-giving life is seeping out of the wound. "Please, move…on…I can handle this…it's nothing….live…live to the fullest, poppet…I love…you" he said. He doubled over coughing out the color red.

Alfred couldn't bare looking at this all. Move on? It's nothing…? Live to the fullest!? No, he can't. He cannot see tomorrow without Arthur. He can't. He just can't. He was about to reply that he couldn't when he saw the contented smile he has. So serene, so at peace; so glad that he is in Alfred's arms. A hand gently caressed his cheek before it fell limply, like the eyes of the person Alfred had loved. Dead. Arthur is gone. He is never returning. There will no longer be any snide, sarcastic remarks. No more scones that taste bland on his taste buds. No longer can he hear that wonderful voice that can set his mind at ease wherever he felt something is about to go wrong. No longer can he see the green eyes filled with love, the love that mirrors his own blue eyes. Everything. His sun, his rain, his life and his lover. He's dead. No questions asked but he was given a parting, loving goodbye. He will no longer see him, hold him, and spend the rest of his life with… this fact, will be forever etched in his sad, lonely existence.

He wailed. He shouted. He threw desperate cries, calling for the heavens to return the person his whole life revolved into. He knew it was fruitless, so useless. But what can he do? There is no way Arthur is going back. He stared back at those lifeless, green eyes. Those eyes that showed beauty of forest and nature and the love he showered him. He wept.

"Arthur….Artie…why…? I don't want you to leave me…why…?" He cradled the male in his arms.

He looks up to the sky and finally noticed that the rain is falling. Gray clouds overcast the sky and rain seemed to have no signs of stopping. The sky lookedţ like it is crying with him, joining him in his sorrow, in his lost. Wht does it have to be them? In the midst of the war and argument, it was almost as if it was yesterday. All was a day before but no…it was almost finished, the war, that is. But…why? Just at the very last second, like it was some kind of revenge from the almost defeated enemy…his love is dead.

He closed the brit's eyes and hugged him. He hums the song that was sung to him before by his dead lover.

"…just close your eyes…..

the sun is going down…..

you'll be alright...

..no one can hurt you now...…" he bit his lips to stop the sobbing that he has. His grip tighten as the truth will remain in his mind.

In the loud pit patter of the rain, a small whisper of the last part of the song can be heard. All of the sorrow, loneliness of the person can be felt…

"…you and I'll be safe….and sound…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings ^^" I know. It's been a year I think, that I last updated a story. I have no excuses except school and role-playing too. Oh and the fact that I am lazy too ^^" I'm so sorry. As an apology, I'll be forcing myself to post chapter updates until before school starts. Onwards...?**_

*****[¤]*****

The pit patter of the rain showed no signs of stopping until about an hour prior the current time. It only means that it has stopped for now. The clouds are still gloomy and it promised rain in a while. It looks as if it is making people aware that it will rain soon and so, they should all be ready in anytime.

The tourists and citizens alike are all out in that rainy day in England. They all have their own purpose of going out. The rain didn't seem to stop them from exploring or walking towards a current destination at the heart of England, London. The famous big ben is showing everyone that the time is almost 6 in the afternoon. Even so, that didn't stop anyone from looking at contents of souvenir and food shops. Some were in raincoats while some under their umbrellas; some with companions while others, alone. It is not that busy anymore, as it is late afternoon. A lot has been resting inside their houses, probably preparing for dinner.

It can be seen that it the clouds are getting darker by now. The sun has set now and it will be leaving nothing but darkness yet light from shops by shops. The skies will be in an array of colors as the sun sets if it weren't for the fact that it has been raining after 1 at the very same afternoon. All in all, it is nearing nighttime.

Nothing that is happening has brought the interest of people around, other than the scenery, the landmarks and the interesting people or new culture. All they were doing is taking in the sights. It wasn't particularly noisy and so, the noise is tolerable. Parents that have children companions, have them close at hand. It is overall a peaceful time of the day... Until-

"Get back here, you bloody frog!"

Two, blonde europeans, one French and the other, cleary a brit, piques interest of everyone that can see them. It is not only because of the statement that the brit had yelled but because the both of them were running around; the brit chasing the french.

"What's wrong with what I said? That was nothing like food! My cooking is far better!"

"Francis! Get back here and take that back or so help me, I will castrate you!"

They continued to run around that made children let out fits of giggles. Parents shook their heads at the obviously, mature males running around like kids. They couldn't help but think that they act childish. A lot shook their heads at the two's antics. It wasn't until the brit had pulled the long, blonde hair of the French that they stopped. They weren't catching their breaths; it was as if they were doing this all the time. The brit has a triumphant smirk on his face when he finally caught him but the French, or also known and called as Francis, is crying shamelessly.

"Not my hair! Not my hair! Why are you so cruel to someone who tells you the truth!?" He yelled, trying and failing to make the brit let go of his hair. He likes his hair intact with his head. But the way the other blond has an iron grip on them, the French fears it will all be pulled away, gone when it was finally freed.

"You should have thought about that before you insulted my cooking! And I don't care! You will be bald once I am done with you!" Was his answer.

Well, if Francis isn't going to get out of this situation, he might as well start insulting. This is answered by an insult too and the yelling of them both throwing each other names has began.

Everyone who sees this everyday shook off what had happened while the others that were interested have their eyes following the two until they were out of sight. Adults covered their child's ears and even told them never to repeat those words. They can hear them shouting at each other. A few were glaring and muttering about how bad of an example the two were to the children before guiding the children away from there. They were throwing each other insults and anyone that saw what had happened knows that the French is in deep trouble, or maybe only a bit of trouble.

The small crowd that watched in interest, began to dissipate to walk on their own, merry ways. The clouds shift and it is now more noticeable that it is now a bit darker than ever. It may be the fact that it is nearing nighttime or the fact that it is going to rain again. Maybe both.

Blue eyes followed the sight of the two boys that has just disappeared. A small smile reached on their face. Those green eyes flashed with irritation, that energy, those insults, that voice, the way that he is pulling the French that had insulted his cooking, that triumphant smile... a short, small laugh of amusement bubbled from them. They looked up at the sky when they remembered that person's companion. There is a fast, shift of their expression. Various expressions on his face indicated that they have a lot in mind. It is making their head pound but they paid it no mind. Their eyes stares ahead coldly and hands clenched at the side. They didn't even notice that his smile is now crazed. They never noticed that they let out a maniacal laughter that seemed to echo now that he is alone. They never even cared if anyone can hear them at this point.

"I found you." They muttered.

Their voice echoed too, as he mutters that, at least, that is how they heard it. They glanced one final time at where the two were. Their laughter died down but his expression never changed again. The rain starts to pour once again as they walked away on the opposite direction. Their mind dead set to find those two again.


End file.
